The Club of Literature
by ObiWanKenobi11
Summary: (HIATUS) A girl is looking to find a club to participate in. She finds Monika, and things seem to be going well... Will that stay the same? Or will things turn? (DISCLAIMER: Do NOT read this if you have depression, suicidal thoughts, if you get scared easily, or if you're a child! I do not promote Suicide in any way!)
1. L

_**DISCLAIMER: I...! DON'T...! OWN...! ANYTHING! EXCEPT FOR MY OC(S)!**_

* * *

I was wandering around school looking for a club president, and I spotted Monika, the president of the Literature Club. I hear the Literature Club is boring, but at least I can meet new people.

"Hey Monika!" I said running to her.

"Huh..?" She looked behind her revealing me. "Oh.. Hey! What do need?"

"Hey... Um... Could I join the Literature Club?" I asked.

I was pretty nervous around Monika, I don't know why though.

"Sure! We're always looking for new members!" Monika said this very cheerfully.

"Cool! So... What do we actually do?" I asked curiously.

Monika put her finger on her chin and looked up. "Well we read, write poems, and we love hanging around." Monika looked back at me.

"Thanks! I can't wait to be there." I said in a very excited tone.

"Can't wait to see you!" Said Monika.

Monika and I went to our classes, which were pretty close to each other.

* * *

Class finished, and I saw Monika. Monika was heading to the club room with a girl that has pink hair. I slowly followed the two.

"Hi Natsuki. How are you?" Asked Monika as I followed.

"Hey Monika... I'm fine." Said the girl that is called Natsuki.

"Cool!" Said Monika.

Monika and the girl named Natsuki went up the stairs.

* * *

I went into the club room to see another girl with pink hair, a girl with long dark purple hair, and a guy.

Monika get's the club settled for them to meet me.

"Everyone this is... Um... What's your name?" Asked Monika.

I admit my face turned a little red.

"My name's Sadako." I said.

The Natsuki girl rolled her eyes, the other pink haired girl wouldn't stop smiling, and the dark purple haired girl tried to hide her face from me.

"Hi Sadako." Said Monika.

Monika pointed at the Natsuki girl.

"This is Natsuki."

Monika pointed to the other pink haired girl.

"That's Sayori."

Monika pointed at the dark purple haired girl.

"That's Yuri."

Monika pointed to the the only guy.

"And that's Yutaka."

They all had beautiful names and looked and acted completely different.

Yuri seemed shy and conservative. Natsuki seems a bit rude and sarcastic. Sayori seems happy all the time. Yutaka seems... Awkward. Monika seems the most normal.

* * *

I was so bored of reading I fell asleep, and when I woke up it seemed like the club was dismissed. I heard a voice from outside the room so I pretended to be asleep.

"... It's not like she'll figure out she's an airhead." Said the mystery voice.

"I guess you're right." Said the other voice.

It sounded like they walked away. I got up and went outside of the room to see no one in sight except for...

* * *

 _ **I hope you like it so far... I'm not super great at grammar, writing, spelling etc.**_

 _ **So keep the reviews happy.**_

 _ **%**_


	2. O

...Yutaka. Yutaka was walking toward the stairs. I slowly walked up to him and waved.

"Hey Yutaka!" I said in a happy tone.

Yutaka just kept walking away from me.

"Ummm... Yutaka?" I said with concern.

I wonder what happened while I was asleep, and I know for sure that mystery voice wasn't Yutaka.

* * *

I walked out of school and ran to my mom's car and went inside of the car.

"Hey mom." I said this while putting my seat-belt on.

"Hey Sadako. How was school?" Asked my mom.

"It was good." I said.

My mom started the car and drove to my mom's house. It was quite for awhile, but my mom wanted to talk.

"Did you join a club?" Asked my mom still looking at the road.

"Yeah." I said.

"Which one?" Asked my mom.

"Literature." I said.

"I thought you hated reading." Said my mom.

"Well it could help boost up my Literature rate." I said.

"I guess you're right. I just want you to be happy." Said my mom.

I tried to change the subject.

"Am I going over to dad's house this weekend?" I asked.

My mom didn't like it when I talked about my dad.

"So who's in the club?" Asked my mom.

I was getting a bit annoyed.

"Monika, Natsuki, Sayori, Yuri and Yutaka." I said.

"Those are some nice names." Said my mom.

"Yep." I said.

My mom was now the one who changed the subject.

"Yes you're going over to your dad's house this weekend." Said my mom.

"Cool." I said.

I love going over to my dad's house and talking to his girlfriend and her kids.

* * *

Right as I got out of the car I got a text message from Monika. This was weird because I never gave any of the club members my phone number.

The text message read, "You were asleep so I wanted to tell you we're making poems for different club members. I have Sayori, Natsuki has you, Yutaka has Yuri... See you soon Sadako!"

Great another piece of homework. I frowned at this, and my mom looked at my facial expression.

"Is everything alright Sadako?" Asked my mom.

"Yeah... Just another piece of homework." I said.

"Oh." Said my mom.

My mom and I walked into the house. My mom made dinner, and it was pretty good. Soon after dinner I took a shower and brushed my teeth as usual. After getting dressed I started to work on the poem for Natsuki.

* * *

I finished the poem fairly quickly.

The poem read,

 _'Pink Haired Girl_

 _The Pink Haired Girl looked aggressive and seemed that way too,_

 _The Pink Haired Girl, short and angry._

 _The Pink Haired Girl is Natsuki..._

 _Natsuki, The Pink Haired Girl, sweet and sensitive,_

 _For The Pink Haired Girl is Natsuki,_

 _and Natsuki, The Pink Haired Girl'_

I wouldn't say I'm happy with the poem, but it's all I could come up with.

After I read through the poem again, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up from my alarm clock. It was 6:00 o'clock in the morning, the usual time I wake up.

I got up and got myself ready, and my mom took me to school.

It was a normal day at school, teachers fighting with students, and Math was as boring as usual.

* * *

After all my classes were over I headed up into the club room. Yuri and Yutaka were going over their poems they wrote to each other. Natsuki was on a desk reading a manga called, ' _The Fantastical Journey of Misaki_ ', and Sayori and Monika were talking to each other.

"Hey everyone!" I said.

Everyone glanced at me and said, 'Hi' and went back to what they were doing.

* * *

After awhile Monika went to the teacher's podium and started talking.

"Hi everyone! You all look great today," Said Monika. "So today we're going to share our poems... Would anyone want to volunteer to go first?"

I didn't raise my hand, but Sayori did.

Sayori skipped to the podium.

"So this poem's called ' _Happiness_ '!" Said Sayori.

Sayori read off her cheery poem.

Next to go was Yutaka, then Yuri, then Monika, then me, and then Natsuki.

"And that's my poem." Said Natsuki walking back to her manga.

* * *

The meeting was pretty normal. I started to read a book called, ' _Worried Mother_ ', it's a horror/mystery book.

* * *

The club was dismissed, and I started to walk out the door, but Natsuki stopped me.

"What kind of poem was that?" Said Natsuki in an angry tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was just bad, I'm nothing like what you wrote in that poem... You really need to step up your literature skills, or know me a bit better... B-But you probably won't get to." Said Natsuki.

Natsuki's face turned a bit pink.

I started to get angry.

"Why do you think I joined the club?" I asked.

That was a true lie. I only joined the club because I saw Monika in the halls.

"And if you're so concerned about my 'literature skills', would you want to help me?" I asked.

Natsuki's face turned red.

"N-No! Ask Monika or someone else... Dummy!" Said Natsuki.

I didn't say anything, and Natsuki and I walked out of the classroom, and I heard the mystery voices again.

"...I know she's so bad at writing." Said the mystery voice.

"Yeah." Said the other mystery voice.

It couldn't of been Natsuki because she was right behind me. Natsuki didn't seem to hear it though.

I walked around a corner, and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was...

* * *

 _ **So what did everyone think?**_

 ** _Oh and thanks for the kind reviews, but don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism... :P_**

 ** _%_**


	3. V

...a note. The note was small and crippled.

Just as I stopped, Natsuki also came around the corner.

"What's with the stopping?" Asked Natsuki.

"There's a note on the floor," I said. "I think someone might've dropped it."

I picked up the note and started reading it.

The note read, 'Hey Sayori! I can't wait to see you tomorrow! I promise, I won't leave you hanging.'

Natsuki took the note out my hand.

"This isn't any of our business." Said Natsuki.

I guess Natsuki was right. This really isn't any of our business.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said.

Natsuki put the note in her pocket.

"I'm going to keep it in my pocket until we see Sayori tomorrow." Said Natsuki.

I nodded, and we kept talking and walking.

* * *

Natsuki and I walked out of school. Just as I was about to run to my mom's car, Natsuki gave me her phone number.

"Thanks Natsuki." I said.

"Y-You're welcome... Dummy!" Said Natsuki.

I smiled and waved goodbye to Natsuki. After that I ran to my mom's car with the phone number in my hand.

* * *

It was a normal car ride home. All my mom wanted to do was talk about school, and stuff like that.

* * *

My mom and I got out of the car, and same as yesterday I got a text message from Monika.

The message read, 'Hey it's Monika! I just wanted to know if you could come in early tomorrow? Thanks.'

I didn't write back so I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Who keep's messaging you?" Asked my mom while locking the car.

"Monika, the club president of the Literature Club." I said.

"What did she say?" Asked my mom.

"Something about meeting her early tomorrow." I said.

My mom got out her phone and went on the clock app.

"What time did Monika say?" Asked my mom.

I tried to think of a reasonable time because I didn't want to write back to Monika.

"Six-ten." I said.

My mom made a facial expression of disapproval.

"That's to early." Said my mom.

"I'll talk it over with her." I said.

"Okay, just try not to make it so early." Said my mom.

"I promise." I said.

My mom nodded, and her and I walked into the house.

* * *

I changed out of my uniform and into real clothes.

My mom didn't feel like cooking so my mom and I went to a restaurant close to us.

* * *

After I got into the car I got another text message from Monika.

The text message read, 'Hey it's Monika again. Sorry to interrupt, but come to school sometime around 6:40. Thanks again!'

After I read the text message, I put my phone back in my pocket.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"A restaurant." Said my mom.

Sometimes my mom acts like this, and it annoy's me so much.

"What kind of restaurant?" I asked.

"The one where you get food." Said my mom.

I just stopped asking questions after that.

* * *

We got out of the car and into the restaurant.

"Really?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

My mom got out of the car.

"What do you mean?" Asked my mom.

"We're going to _Teiko's Corner_?" I asked.

My mom looked confused.

"I thought you liked it here?" Asked my mom.

"I do, it's just... I don't know." I said.

"Okay?" Said my mom.

* * *

The dinner was good, but it would've been better with my dad.

After I stopped complaining to myself, I took a shower and put my pajamas on. A couple minutes after putting on my pajamas I got a text message from Natsuki.

The message read, 'Hi Sadako! I'm so sorry for yesterday about the whole poem thing... Can you forgive me? :('

Wow, Natsuki really puts up an act at school. I wonder why.

I wrote back to Natsuki, 'Yeah! I forgive you!'

* * *

Natsuki and I messaged back and forth for hours until I couldn't stay up anymore.

* * *

I woke up at five-thirty in the morning.

I got ready as usual.

After I got myself ready I checked my phone to see if Natsuki messaged me anything while I was asleep.

There were no messages from Natsuki on my phone. I know we were talking last night.

I put my phone back and got my backpack, and my mom drove me to school.

* * *

When I arrived at school no one was there except for six students and some teachers.

I got out of my mom's car and asked one of the teachers if I could go inside the school to talk to Monika. The teacher was okay with it so I did as I asked.

"Monika?" I said this multiple times and I still couldn't find her.

So I walked up to the place I haven't checked, the roof.

I noticed someone, and that someone was Sayori.

"Hey Sayori!" I said.

Sayori didn't say anything back. All she did was...

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone!**_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter of 'The Club of Literature'.**_

 _ **If anyone would like to PM me, and tell me some ways to better my grammar, that would be AWESOME!**_

 ** _Oh and sorry for the long filler things... If you want me to make them smaller, or just get rid of them as a whole?_**

 ** _Once again thanks for reading, and supporting me by reading! :)_**

 ** _%_**


	4. E

( _ **PLEASE READ THE OTHER CHAPTER THINGS... I PROMISE THEY'RE DIFFERENT)**_

...jump. I was in complete shock. Why would Sayori do this to herself? She had so such to live for.

I looked off the railing that Sayori jumped from. Her body wasn't there.

I ran down the stairs to the first floor to see Monika right in my way.

"Monika! Sayori... She... S-She...!" I exclaimed, I couldn't even finish my sentence because of the tears I was holding back.

Monika gripped onto my shoulder and started moving down to my hand.

"Did Natsuki get a _jump_ start to her day?" Asked Monika, while holding onto my hand.

"N-Natsuki? This has nothing to do with her." I said, a bit annoyed by Monika.

Why would Monika be asking about Natsuki right now? I was just talking about Sayori.

"Sorry, what's wrong Sadako?" Said Monika, gripping onto my hand tighter than before.

"Sayori... S-She jumped off the r-roof of the s-school." I said, tears filling up my eyes.

Monika didn't seem at all phased by this except for her confused facial expression.

"That was the wrong one... Damn it!" Monika said, under her breath.

"What did you say, Monika?" I asked, trying to release my hand from her grip.

"Nothing just... Res-" Said Monika, letting go of my hand.

* * *

I was wandering around school looking for a club president, and I spotted Monika, the president of the Literature Club. I hear the Literature Club is boring, but at least I can meet new people.

"Hey Monika!" I said running to her.

"Huh..?" She looked behind her revealing me. "Oh.. Hey! What do you want?"

"Hey... Um... Could I join the Literature Club?" I asked.

I was pretty nervous around Monika, I don't know why though.

"Sure! We're always looking for new members!" Monika said, very cheerfully.

"Cool! So... What do we actually do?" I asked, curiously.

Monika put her finger on her chin and looked up. "Well we read, write poems, and we love hanging around exspecially some people I know." Monika looked back at me.

"Thanks! I can't wait to be there." I said in a very excited tone.

"Can't wait to see you there!" Said Monika.

Monika and I went to our classes, which were very very close to each other.

* * *

Class finished, and I saw Monika. Monika was heading to the club room by herself. I went up to talk to her.

"Hi! How are you?" Asked Monika, as I was coming next to her.

"Hey Monika! I'm good." I said.

"Cool!" Said Monika.

Monika and I went up the stairs, talking the whole time.

* * *

I went into the club room to see a girl with pink hair, a girl with long dark purple hair, and a guy.

Monika get's the club settled for them to meet me.

"Everyone this is Sadako Tamasai." Said Monika.

I admit my face turned a little red, but how did Monika suddenly know my name. I've never

"Hello everybody." I said, a little shyly.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes, and the dark purple haired girl tried to hide her face from me.

"Hi Sadako." Said Monika.

Monika pointed at the pink haired girl.

"This is Natsuki."

Monika pointed to air.

"That's _**CORRUPTED**_."

Monika pointed at the dark purple haired girl.

"That's Yuri."

Monika pointed to the the only guy.

"And that's Yutaka."

They all had beautiful names and looked and acted completely different.

Yuri seemed shy and conservative. Natsuki seems a bit rude and sarcastic. _**CORRUPTED CORRUPTED CORRUPTED CORRUPTED CORRUPTED CORRUPTED**_. Yutaka seems... Awkward. Monika seems the most normal.

* * *

I was so bored of reading I fell asleep, and when I woke up it seemed like the club was dismissed. I heard a voice from outside the room so I pretended to be asleep.

"... It's not like she'll figure out she's an airhead." Said the mystery voice.

"I guess you're right." Said the other voice.

It sounded like they walked away. I got up and went outside of the room to see no one in sight except for Yutaka. Yutaka was walking toward the stairs. I slowly walked up to him and waved.

"Hey Yutaka!" I said in a happy tone.

"Hello Ms. Tamasai." Said Yutaka.

"So, what happened while I was asleep?" I said, with concern.

"The usual...," Said Yutaka, he looked up at the roof and his neck started vibrating, " _ **YOU'RE NEXT SADAKO... I CAN'T TELL YOU MORE OR ELSE SHE'LL DELETE ME AND THE GAME WILL RESET!**_ "

I backed away in fear.

"Yutaka! Are you okay?!" I said, with fear taking over my voice.

" _ **Run while you can, Sadako,**_ " Said Yutaka, his head motioned down, and his neck stopped vibrating, "Uhhh... What happened Sadako?"  
I swiftly sprinted away saying absolutely nothing.

"That was weird." Said Yutaka, walking away.

* * *

I ran out of school. My mom wasn't here yet. All I could see was a...

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone!_**

 ** _I hoped you liked chapter 4!_**

 ** _Sorry for the long wait..._**

 ** _Leave reviews and remember to stay positive!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _%%_**


End file.
